Whaa?
by NunyaNo
Summary: When they had got to GameBang, they had been informed that the TV was broken and that it wouldn't be fixed for a few days. So like children they decided to instead play "Dare or Double Dare" for the fans instead, since everyone was there already. (Ianhony) (Rated for Language) (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Just an idea. **_

_**Disclaimer- No Own.**_

* * *

The day had started off wonderful, Ian made eggs, while Anthony made pancakes, then they played video games till about 2, where the day just turned to shit.

When they had got to GameBang, they had been informed that the TV was broken and that it wouldn't be fixed for a few days. So like children they decided to instead play "Dare or Double Dare" for the fans instead, since everyone was there already.

The game started off normal, Anthony somehow found a way to take his clothes off (Besides his briefs) Mari had to do a dance, and him and Lasercorn had to play "Red Light Green Light" which he won, but then things started getting... Erotic.

Jovenshire put on a strip dance, while Sohinki had to pinch Lasercorn's nipples. It also explains why Mari was wearing Anthony's shirt, while Ian himself... was sitting on his best friends lap. Best friends pants less lap.

And he almost had a heart attack when "Ian, tell Anthony your deepest darkest secrete" left Mari's mouth. It was pretty fucking bad, the only good thing about it, was everyone pretty much knew he was gay (Besides Jovenshire and Anthony, who thought he was bi) So luckily he didn't have to tell the mostly naked Anthony that... However there was only one thing besides that, that he never told Anthony... And frankly, he didn't want to.

So instead "I'd rather not" he said instead. He knew he really didn't have a choice, but it was nice to put his two cents in. It was bad enough he was straddling said male.

"If you don't tell him your deepest darkest secrete, you'll have to... Kiss Jovenshire's ass. And live with the guilt of Anthony knowing you couldn't trust him, for the rest of your life."

And Ian looked at the wall he was facing, thinking god that no one could see his face. Then... Scooted even closer to Anthony, then lowered his lips to Anthony's ear and slowly, softly whispered "When aroused, I'm 8 inches long, and 2 inches thick..." And as the words left his mouth, he wish he hadn't said them, as said male went rigid beneath him.

And... Ian stared at the wall again with a bright red face. Because yea, his dick size truthfully had been the only thing he had never told his best friend. They were that close.

Then his eyes widened in size when he remembered he was wearing a mic. The only bad thing about that was, the camera now had it on tape. And it was normally Mari or Lasercorn who edited the videos for GameBang.

Luckily, when it was his turn again, he got off of Anthony lap, instead deciding to sit next to him.

* * *

_**A/N- Sorry it's a little... Rushed and not really detailed. I haven't written in awhile... And it's a little hard to get back into. So it may take some time. Hope you enjoyed it though!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Sorry for taking so long to upload...**_

_**Disclaimer- No Own.**_

* * *

It was a little after Mari slapping Jovenshire in the face, that they all seemed to realize that they couldn't use most of the footage, and luckily everything seemed to settle down after that. Sohinki had to drag his ass across the floor, while Anthony and Lasercorn had a stare down. Which was very hard, for everyone was laughing. Which Lasercorn won, since Anthony was a little bitch like that.

And the game went on with other childish dares. However Ian couldn't bring his self to look at Anthony, and it seemed Anthony felt the same way. Truthfully the only reason Ian keep sitting next to Anthony was because if he sat further away, he'd actually have to look at said man when he talked. Sitting next Anthony just looked better on video.

Even still his face would heat up when anyone would even say his name. It was embarrassing and he just wanted to go home, after stealing the footage. And as soon as he deleted his little 'secrete' he wanted to bury his face in his pillows and _die_.

Even now all he could think was_ 'Why couldn't I just make something up and lie?'_ in all honesty the question had been abrupt and he really didn't have much time to think about it. Ever more so, when he had been sitting on said males lap. Which had been awkward, and then he made it even more awkward.

And he almost sighed in relief when they decided to end the game. And luckily while everyone was still trying to get up, he grabbed the camera. Hell, he almost even ran to the car in a hurry, the only reason he didn't was because he had been driven by Anthony.

-...-

Ian wasn't going to lie, he sucked at editing video's, and it didn't help that Anthony seemed to just suddenly want to be around Ian.

His headphones were plugged in, the door was closed and locked, but every time he heard his own voice whispering in his ear, he blushed and paused the video. It was even weirder because even after he muted it, he could still see his mouth move and speak the same words that made him want to die.

He knew he couldn't just mute the video, he was going to have to find some way to actually censor it out, but he had no idea. He didn't even have any idea on how blurr, or censor his lips. Ian hadn't actually fully edited a video before, just chopped the parts that he deemed less then worthy for YouTube.

And his face blushed bright red as once again his voice whispered shyly in his ears "When aroused..." but pausing the video and slamming his headphones down. It didn't even help that even after, if he could indeed censor that, you could still see Ian blushing face, and then Anthony's face as he blushed as well. The fans would go crazy! And even with his lips blurred, the twin blushes would still be noticeable.

And as much as Ian wanted to just delete that from the video all together, they truthfully didn't have much footage they could use. So he slammed his hands into the desk before making his way to go get Anthony.

-...-

"Balls deep? Why no, I don't know what that means." His voice was slightly sarcastic, but still Anthony seemed shocked, even a little horrified. And Ian almost forgave Anthony for being an idiot. Almost.

After the awkwardness went around, Anthony now thought Ian's dick was his business, something Ian himself didn't enjoy. Mainly because... how do you answer that? It was slightly funny because after Ian had asked help with editing... Anthony seemed to get the idea that it had all been a joke.

Which he explained why he thought that with a "I've seen you in a speedo." then proceed to slap Ian's back as if he had just told the worlds funniest story. And at this point, Ian was just rolling with it. It was less awkward. A little off putting, but way less awkward.

And as he left Anthony to edit the video, Ian slammed his face into his bed. He was going to die of embarrassment! And Anthony's teasing wasn't helping!

As Ian laid on his bed he was painfully aware of the sounds around him even more painfully aware of what Anthony was doing.

And he was just as embarrassed with Anthony editing the video as when he was actually telling the man his "secrete" which is used loosely, since stuff like that just shouldn't be discussed, and not really considered secrete.

And he could only burry his face deeper in his blankets as he hoped that Anthony didn't have to listen to the video to know what to bleep out. But knowing full well, that Anthony probably would still listen to it.

Even if Anthony still thought it was a joke, the look on Ian's own face as he told Anthony in the video might be enough to actually convince Anthony that he hadn't actually had time to think of a lie.

Oh god. What if he didn't censor Ian's mouth? Then anyone could just read his lips and write it in the comments for everyone else to see.

And true he wasn't ashamed of his size, didn't mean he wanted it broadcast all over YouTube.

And frankly, he didn't want to remember anything about that. He hope that in ten years to suddenly look back and be like "I have no idea what I just said to Anthony"

Which he doubted, since things that to horrify people, aren't something easily forgotten. So he sighed and buried his face deeper in his pillow.

* * *

**A/N-**_ I'm starting to reach that point where I realize my stories are stupid, and that I should stop before I make a fool out of myself. =/ Then again, it's been a depressing month._


	3. What?

_**A/N- I love how 'Boss' I made Ian. Lol. Like the last line just near killed me.**_

_**Disclaimer- No Own.**_

* * *

At first Ian had been able to laugh it off, but now he was down right pissed the fuck off.

Apparently his dick wasn't only Anthony's business, but the Smosh crew and even Anthony's girl friend Kalel's business. And Ian was fucking pissed off. And that was putting it nicely.

He wasn't ashamed, or embarrassed of his size, but having everyone know about it was off putting and annoying, since they all seemed to think it was a joke, and that he really was ashamed of his "smaller" size.

And Ian wanted nothing more then to strangle Anthony. And oddly, fuck him into the bed sheets as hard as he could. And make sure that Anthony fucking felt pain for days, weeks after.

They all seemed to think that because he didn't act like a huge jerk, that his personality and dick size were somehow related. And truthfully, the only person who he had actually had sex with, Melanie, wanted nothing to do with it, so that was another thing that made him seem like a liar. And he didn't blame her, it was their own private life.

Ian had always considered himself a pacifist, and as such, tried to keep out of fights, and tended to walk away. But as he watched Anthony's mouth form the words "So I haven't seen any guys you've had sex with limp out of here." he just got so fucking angry. Because not only was he mocking Ian dick, but also calling him a whore.

So Ian marched his way to his smiling best friend, pushed the cocky asshole into a wall, and stood up on his tiptoes and viciously whispered "Because you're implying that I would be the one doing the fucking, not the one getting fucked. But if you're offering, I'll take you up on it in a fucking heatbeat. And I'll willingly shred that ass of yours" before pushing himself from the wall and once again walking away.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew he should have just been able to smile and laugh it off like he had been able to do the first day, but he just fucking couldn't.

Anthony was taking it too far, just like he always seemed to do when he realized something bothered Ian. And Ian fucking hated that about his friend. Because only very few things bothered him, and Anthony dragged all of them with him.

And Ian somewhat wished he had at least taken a look at the expression on Anthony's face. Because Ian wasn't fucking around anymore. If Anthony wanted it to be his business, Ian was going to make it Anthony's fucking business.

And Ian let his friend know how serious he was, he actually went out and bought himself a box of condoms, left them out on the counter and made a big show of even putting a condom safely in his wallet. even putting a one time use packet of lube with it.

And it worked for about two days before Anthony started once again with the teasing. He had been sitting on the couch, reading the comments out loud when he said "How do you think the fans would react if I told them that you were telling me how small you- Sorry, how large your dick is."

The blood in his veins suddenly started traveling downwards as he didn't answer and let his rage take over. And not even a second later, the back of Ian's hand was meeting Anthony's face. Ian took advantage of the momentum, and pushed said man face first into the couch, and sitting on his ass, while grabbing both of Anthony's hands and quickly twisting them behind his stunned friends back.

"I'm going to show you so fucking hard how small I am Anthony." Before quickly taking off his own shirt and quickly tied it around his struggling friends hands.

"Ian, dude, stop it, this isn't fucking funny!" And it seemed like the first time in days that Ian was able to ignore his friends voice. Instead he lowered his body flat onto the struggling man, his own hips slightly grinding into Anthony's ass, in the same rhythm as Anthony's struggling.

And Ian let his lips lightly bush the back of Anthony's neck, as a soft moan left his throat. And like that, Anthony tensed under him. "I'm... I'm sorry man. Really, I fucking believe you. J-Just -" So Ian bit him.

"I know you do Anthony," He cooed "But I promised you I'd _show_ you..." And slowly dragged his tongue over the bruised flesh. "And I don't like breaking promises..." And he watched as his hot breath cause goosebumps to rise.

He pushed his hips once more into Anthony, before sitting up, and slowly lifting his friends shirt. Pleased when he felt a shiver run down Anthony's spine. He gave a slight smile, before quickly removing his pants, and lightly dropping them next to the couch. Then he focused his attention on the exposed flesh of Anthony's back.

Once again amused as a shiver made its way down the elders spine.

Ian lowered his lips once again to his friends neck "You seem to be enjoying this." he teased, slightly amused when he saw a blush form on the others face. And he was even more more pleased when he started grinding his half aroused member into Anthony's ass. "This won't work" he hummed before once again sitting up.

Slightly raising his hips, he slipped Anthony's sleep pants down past the curve of his ass. Amused as he could see every muscle tense under his hands. Making another amused laugh, he slowly ran a hand from Anthony's ass, to his shoulder blades, as his other made a grab for his wallet.

While still keeping his one hand roaming, Ian pulled out the packet of lube, and with a smirk, he decided to fuck with his friend. He dropped the foil packet on Anthony's back as he once again dropped his wallet to the floor.

And like he expected, Anthony once again tensed under his hands. "Ian..." Anthony warned... But Ian ignored him as he pushed all his weight onto Anthony, while he used both hands to open the packet. Then used his right hand to spread Anthony's cheeks, while his other slightly squeezed the lube down the crack of his friends ass. "Ian!" Anthony said in panic.

And Ian growled in return. "You wanted my dick to be your business Anthony... I warned you, and I told you what I was going to do with you Anthony. You can't back out of it now." Before dropping the mostly empty packet on his friends back, slowly running his thumb up, and stopping the lube from dribbling down his friends balls.

And when a finger slightly brushed up against puckered flesh, Ian once again felt the body tense under him. So he ran his finger in slight circles over the quivering flesh, making no effort to penetrate , instead focused on spreading the lube evenly.

And after he felt satisfied , he once again grabbed the lube from his friends back, and used the rest to lube up his half erect member. After he was once again satisfied, he grabbed Anthony's hips, and lifted them sightly in the air, before placing his own hips firmly into his friend, then, proceeded, to place his member in between the soft globes before him.

Once again felt Anthony tensing under him. But Ian had no real desire to actually fuck his friend, instead just content to glide his member over the most intimate of places.

And just to tease, wrapped a still lubed hand over Anthony's own hardened flesh. Even as he was amused and turned on, he couldn't find any real desire to maintain an erection. So he let a laugh break past his lips "You can't even get me fully hard" he teased as he tightened his grip on Anthony's own erection.

And he watched as the other opened his mouth to say something, but Ian just used his other hand, to push Anthony's head back into the couch.

* * *

**A/N-**_I have no idea why I stopped it here. But I will hopefully have another (Probably last) chapter posted soon._


End file.
